


LonaShipping2020

by Resy_Lesy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, GladMoonDay2020, MahinaShopping2020, lonashipping2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resy_Lesy/pseuds/Resy_Lesy
Summary: Otherwise known as GladMoonDay2020 or MahinaShipping2020, I am here to provide the world with more Gladion/Moon. The prompts are as following:Day 1: Lush Jungle - Rain/CookingDay 2: Haina Desert - Slowburn/ForgottenDay 3: Wela Volcano Park - Dance/PassionDay 4: Po Town - Danger/DeceptionDay 5: Poni Breaker Coast - Mercy/BreakDay 6: Seafolk Village - Wander/FreedomDay 7: Mt Lanakila - Wish/Challenge
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Moon, Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: Lush Jungle - Rain/Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Not necessarily my best work since I haven't written in a while, but I'll only get better as the days roll on! I've also got a longer Pokémon crossover in the works.~

Gladion leans over the railing, tilting his head back to stare into the sky. Rain falls down on Route 1, turning the dirt roads into muddy traps destined to trip up any Trainer. He can hear Moon’s mother singing inside the house, and the smell of whatever she’s cooking flows out of the house and into the open air.

Movement catches his eye, and he turns to his right, unable to keep a smile from breaking out over his face. Moon has hopped up on the railing, swinging her legs in the air over the drop. She flashes him the classic Alola, and Gladion pushes himself to his feet to wave back.

Moon takes his hand before he can get back to slouching, and holds it out over the drop on the opposite side of the rail. Rain patters on their conjoined fingers.

“Yeah, I know it’s raining.”

She cocks her head at him, still smiling. Their fingers are still intertwined. It’s almost second nature to him now. It’s as easy as breathing with Moon. He doesn’t flinch when she takes his hand anymore. He doesn’t jump when she appears out of the shadows, smiling like nothing happened. Instead, he relaxes in her touch.

Gladion turns back to the forest surrounding Moon’s house, balancing himself on his left arm on the rail. Moon settles their hands in her lap, rubbing her thumb over his skin. She traces Unown letters, but Gladion already knows what question she wants to ask before she can get it out.

“I don’t mind the rain.”

Moon tilts her head back and stares into the sky.

She traces out _Lanakila_.

“It’s not that cold out here,” Gladion defends, mouth twisting up in irritation. Moon shakes her head.

It takes Gladion a moment to cotton on. “Oh. You mean Champion duties.”

 _Tomorrow_.

Gladion turns, leaning his back on the railing to get a better look at Moon. She’s serene, just as she was all those years ago when they first met. Moon always seems to be lost in space, just like her name - the inner workings of her mind lost to all that try to know her. Too far gone. The rain halos around her head, lighting her pale skin with the water’s reflection.

Moon stares into the downpour, unblinking. She traces another question.

“Nah, I’ve got to get back to Aether.” Gladion can’t help but grin as she comes down from the clouds to look at him, disappointment written all over her face for the briefest of moments. “But don’t worry. I’ll be coming up to challenge for your title before you know it.”

The fire of competition lights Moon’s eyes, a hunger, a _drive_ , carving a wicked smile across her features. Lightning strikes in the same moment, turning the otherwise peaceful moment on its head. It strikes directly behind her, illuminating Moon with the dark desire for battle.

Her mother’s voice breaks the reverie. “Kids, come in! I can’t have you two getting struck by lightning after I’ve made all this!”

Moon giggles behind her hand and hops down, pulling a grinning Gladion with her.

He’s grown comfortable with her bloodlust, too. After all, he’s the same way.


	2. Day 2: Haina Desert - Slowburn/Forgotten

Gladion rapped the back of his knuckles on the door to Lillie’s bedroom, stifling a sigh of irritated impatience. “Lillie. It’s been over two hours. Can I come in?”

The door opened only a crack, in no small part due to his younger sister attempting to shield the inside of the room from his view with her tiny frame. Lillie’s usual pout was in place, her expression only intensified by the way she puffed her cheeks out in defiance. “No.”

Melemele’s classic hyacinth-inspired perfume wafted through the door, nearly choking Gladion with the heady scent. He squinted against the onslaught, before narrowing his eyes at Lillie. “Are you _trying_ to kill her?”

“No!” Lillie squeaked, all defiance lost as her eyes went wide in horror. “We’re just trying out different perfumes! I’m thinking we can mix some Kantonian - _don’t you dare_!” Lillie’s arm shot out, grabbing her brother’s wrist before he could touch the doorknob. The fire in her eyes returned as her mouth set into a frown. “You _know_ you’re not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony. Mother _always_ told us that when we went over her wedding photos.”

Gladion closed his eyes and took a deep breath before relaxing his fingers, still caught in Lillie’s unyielding grip. She’d always been strong. Stronger than him. Gladion opened his eyes and met his sister’s gaze. Lillie’s hand loosened around his wrist in turn. “One of her old _traditions_ is why I’m here. I want to go over it with Moon.”

“Oh!” Lillie blinked in surprise and dropped his hand, and Gladion folded his arms across his chest. “Why don’t you just talk to her through the door?”

Gladion sent his sister a flat glare. “Lillie.”

“Oh! Right. I always forget - she’s just so _expressive_.” Lillie’s face softened, a dreamy sigh leaving her. “She’s always been so _kind_.” Lillie grinned down at him, and Gladion mentally cursed at how tall she ended up. “Guess that’s why you fell in love with her, huh?~”

Gladion’s face hardened at her teasing, ignoring the flush that crept up his neck. “Not what I’m here for.” A flicker of consternation flashed across Gladion’s face. “Though I might be back to borrow your Comfey, if things go well.”

Lillie rolled her eyes to the heavens. “Can’t you catch your own?” Gladion glared at her, and Lillie huffed. “Fine, fine, I guess you can come in. But you’d better take good care of my Comfey if you do.” She kicked the door open behind her and ushered Gladion into her room. Gladion marveled at how little the room had changed from when they were kids. Lillie had finally returned to Aether after years of overseas training with Lusamine, and while _that woman_ remained in Kanto, Lillie had repurposed her old childhood bedroom into something far more suitable for a respectable young woman, as Wicke would say. Though her collection of PokéDolls had _grown_ , if anything. Gladion grinned to himself. Some things never changed.

Like his inability to tell her how happy he was to have his sister back, for one. Gladion let Wicke speak for him in that regard. Words couldn’t cover the joy that coursed through him at seeing his two best girls be safe together in Alola. Though it pained him for Lillie to spend most of her time in Professor Kukui’s lab on Melemele, Gladion would never deny his sister her career. After all, she did occasionally pop over to Aether to spend time with her brother. Or in this case, her sister-to-be.

Moon sat at Lillie’s vanity, dabbing at her eyelids with a makeup remover. The sponge had turned a deep shade of orange-gold, but it fell out of her hand the moment she spotted Gladion in the mirror. Moon leapt out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck, burrowing into his chest.

“I missed you too,” Gladion replied, tucking his face into her hair. She smelled like a mix of a Kalosian Aromatisse and one of Mallow’s Bounsweet. “It’s hell being apart like this, Moonbeam.” Gladion whispered the last part into her ear, and she hugged him tighter in return. It was a private nickname, to be shared between the two of them. That, and Gladion would never live it down if Lillie overheard.

His sister squealed at their embrace, coming over and looping her arms around them both. “You two are just so cute together,” Lillie said as she pulled away, keeping her family at arm’s length as she grinned ear-to-ear. “This is going to be _magical_.”

Gladion fought back a smile of his own and met Moon’s eyes. Her smile shone like her name, and Gladion’s lungs failed him for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a breath before turning to look at Lillie, his arms still around Moon’s waist. “Shoo.”

“You’re kicking me out of my own room?!” Lillie demanded, indignant.

“Moon needs more remover. Ask Wicke for some.”

“She does _no_ -” Lillie began, turning to the vanity. Moon had indeed used the last of it on her sponge. Lillie puffed her cheeks out and swept out of the room with a huff. "I'll be back, you know!" she called over her shoulder. Gladion chuckled and shook his head, Moon laughing against his chest in turn.

“So.” Gladion went back to his fiancée, his entire attention on his bride-to-be. Her eager eyes shone with mirth, and Gladion couldn’t help but fall a little more in love. “About my wedding gift to you. How does a Pokémon sound?”

  
  


Hau bopped eagerly on the balls of his feet, humming under his breath. He resisted punching Gladion in the side by the skin of his teeth, excitement pouring off of the young man in waves. Hala still had life in him, standing firm at the Altar of the Sunne to preside over the ceremony, and Hau couldn't bear to disappoint him either.

“I’m so proud of you, man.” Hau flashed a grin over Gladion’s shoulder at Lillie, who stood on the opposite side as a bridesmaid. She flashed a thumbs up in response.

Gladion cast an annoyed glance over his shoulder before rolling his eyes and turning back to the matter at hand. His hands were shaking, Hau noted. That hadn’t happened in a while.

Hau frowned and checked the assembled rows of people out of the corner of his eye. No Lusamine.

“You’ve got this,” he whispered.

Gladion nodded.

Moon’s entrance was a subdued affair, just like her, as she was swept in on the arm of her cousin, Professor Kukui. The back of Hau’s throat burned as he struggled to keep his tears at bay, giving Moon a watery smile as she stood at the altar. Lunala cried from high overhead, mystical chimes resonating from deep within the Emissary of the Moon. Lillie made a valiant attempt to shush the Pokémon, but attempting to quiet the Ultra Beast was to no avail as Moon’s mother’s tears had already started flowing.

“You got this, cuz,” Kukui said, jabbing Moon in the side. He turned to Gladion, his easy smile never fading. “Don’t hurt her, alright?” Moon smiled, ever serene, as she similarly jabbed Kukui in the stomach. With a gurgled chuckle, the Pokémon Professor stepped down from the altar, his hands raised in acquiesce. Moon met Gladion’s eyes, the storm behind them soothing. There would be no ‘I do’s’ from this Champion, and instead she took Gladion’s hands into her own to signify their willing union.

The shaking stopped.

Hau tuned out the wedding vows, going over Moon’s outfit to busy his mind. He couldn’t cry right now! Even Hala was having trouble keeping his joy at bay, so Hau _had_ to stay strong. Hau swallowed his emotions with a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut before opening them and looking at Moon’s stunning new wedding gown once more. A wide grin broke across Hau’s face. By the presiding Tapus, she was gorgeous. She even smelled fantastic! A self-assured smile replaced his previous one. Nothing would go wrong on Moon’s wedding! Hau had helped her pick out the sixpence from his old coin collection, after all.

Something old. Her Champion ribbon, pinned to her chest.

Something new. The silken dress, spun by Moon’s prized Spinarak.

Something borrowed. Moon’s mother’s pearl earrings.

Something blue. 

Something blue?

_Something blue_!

“Dude,” Hau mouthed to himself, unwilling to shatter the sanctity of the moment. He met Lillie’s eyes over the couple’s shoulders, and her face had gone slack in horror too. Hau’s heart damn near fell out of his chest. How could he forget about the ‘something blue’! It was his job as the best man!

“If I may,” Gladion interrupted, smooth as the cream from one of Hau’s favorite malasadas.

Kahuna Hala paused, his hands inches away from tying the first lei around their wrists.

Hau had been struck by Moon’s Decidueye’s Sinister Arrow Raid once. Hau was pretty sure this horrible dread felt worse.

Gladion reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a Love Ball. With a click of the button, the Pokéball grew to proper size. Moon cocked her head. Her smile never faltered.

The shaking had returned.

The Altar of the Sunne had gone completely still, save for a questioning warble from Lunala. Even Lillie didn't have the heart to shush the Ultra Beast.

With a shower of flowers, a baby Comfey exited the Love Ball with a soft cry. Gladion tucked the Pokéball back in his trouser pocket before coaxing the Posy Picker Pokémon into his hand. It curled around his fingers, but Gladion didn’t let the colorful Pokémon rest there.

Instead he laid the _bright blue Comfey_ atop Moon’s head like a circlet. Moon’s mouth fell open, and her eyes filled with tears. She cast her head back in an attempt to look at the Pokémon now resting on her hair, only for a few petals to fall into her face. She reached her left hand up to run a finger along the delicate flowers and stems of the Pokémon.

Lillie’s mouth dropped open. “So _that’s_ why you wanted my Comfey!” she gasped, bringing her hands up to hold them over her heart. “That’s so sweet!”

A breathless chuckle left Hau. Quite oddly enough, his lungs burned like he’d just run a lap around all of Melemele, or been knocked clean over by a rampaging Tauros. How strange. “Something blue, man. You really had me going.”

Gladion nodded at Hala, graceful and grateful all wrapped into one. He reached out and took Moon's hands, bringing the crying bride back down to earth. Overjoyed tears freely rolled down the Champion's face. Moon didn’t make a sound, but she never had to. Gladion looked at Moon like seeing her smile was enough to give him the world, and squeezed her hands in solid reassurance. _I'm here. I mean it. I'll always be by your side._ Gladion's gaze never left her face as he spoke. “You may continue, Kahuna Hala.”

“I love you,” Moon mouthed as Hala began wrapping the sets of lei around their wrists.

Even if no one heard him whisper it back, they didn’t need to. The shiny Comfey sleeping on the crown of Moon’s head was proof enough.


	3. Day 3: Wela Volcano Park - Dance/Passion

“And live in three, two, one. . .”

Gladion took a deep breath, and the exhale came out in a cloud. Mt. Lanakila remained ice-cold, even in the heat of the summer, and scaling the steps to the throne room rarely did anything to warm the combatants.

Moon sat on her icy throne, smiling beatifically down at him. She didn’t wait for Gladion to approach, instead taking initiative and descending, slow and wraith-like until she stood before her challenger. As usual, her smile never faded, as she was happy to see him - both as a lover, and as a fighter. Moon never once turned to look at the rolling cameras or the referee, her attention entirely on Gladion. He met her firm gaze with his own cool one, and they shook hands.

She’d made him flower-shaped pancakes this morning, with a hint of butterscotch, just the way she knew he liked them. But the time for niceties was over.

Gladion swallowed and stepped back, one hand going to Silvally’s Pokéball at his waist. Moon grinned at him, her eyes lighting up. Gladion could see the thrill of battle beginning to course through his girlfriend - nay, the _Champion_. Her eyes, always shock-wide, had opened even further, reminding Gladion firmly of when her Decidueye had still been an itty-bitty Rowlet.

An itty-bitty Rowlet that had somehow managed to knock out his Zubat in one hit.

“A classic full battle!” The announcer’s voice rang through the arena, echoing in the cavern of Lanakila. Gladion sighed, the tension flowing out of his shoulders as he ducked his head. Did they have to go through this every time? “Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! The Championship bout ends when the entirety of either party’s Pokémon are unable to battle!”

Moon closed her eyes. Gladion could _see_ the adrenaline course through her veins, setting her blood on fire, just by the way she carried herself - shoulders taut, stance steady, her entire body quivering like she was about to burst out into a song and dance. But then, she was still.

Gladion closed his eyes in turn.

“BEGIN!”

Gladion’s eyes snapped open and he threw out Crobat’s Pokéball, just in time for a low buzzing to fill the arena.

_Vikavolt_.

_Always one step ahead, aren’t you_? Gladion thought to himself, shaking his head. Moon’s Vikavolt hovered in the air, directly across from his Crobat. Moon smiled at him from across the field, and Vikavolt gnashed its pincers. The battle was on.

“Let’s start off with Acrobatics!” Gladion called out, and his Crobat _snarled_ , shooting up and into the sky and through the air, before bearing down on Moon’s Vikavolt at top speed.

Being mute had one key bonus for Moon when it came to Pokémon battles. Her non-verbal signalling with her Pokémon had been honed to perfection from a young age, enabling unique and innovative communication with her team. Half the League theorized it was what cinched her the victory against Professor Kukui, but no amount of battle prowess would make up for Vikavolt’s abysmal speed on the battlefield. “Let’s follow it up with Steel Wing!” Gladion called as his Crobat slammed into Vikavolt, sending the Stag Beetle Pokémon crashing to the ground. Crobat’s wings hardened, and it bore down on Vikavolt like a bat out of hell.

Vikavolt twitched on the ground, but held its position as Crobat swooped in - up until the last second, where it shot straight up into the air. Crobat slammed onto the ground, wings crumpling, and skidded across the floor.

Moon smiled, and with a click of her fingers, a Thunderbolt rained down from the sky.

“Cross Poison!” Gladion shouted over the low hum of Vikavolt’s wings, fire worming its way up his chest. Adrenaline pumped steadily through his veins from the thrill of the fight, but his hands remained steady. Years of training with Moon had helped him get his shaking under control, and Gladion had never been more grateful for the clarity as he assessed the battlefield. Moon’s Vikavolt hovered right over his felled Crobat, which meant -

“ _Now_!”

Enough life remained in the Bat Pokémon after Vikavolt’s wicked Thunderbolt. As Vikavolt hovered in position, charging up for an extra-powerful Bug Buzz, Crobat slashed its wings in front of its body and sent a cloud of x-shaped poison right into the waiting Vikavolt.

“Get up and use X-Scissor!” Gladion instructed as Moon’s Vikavolt howled in pain and fluttered along the battlefield, trying to shake the sludge of poison off of its eyes. Crobat staggered to a perched position, before taking flight with a powerful surge of its wings and firing off the Bug-Type attack with a fearsome flapping.

The attack caught Vikavolt head on, and the Pokémon dropped a few feet out of the air before recovering and desperately cycling its wings to stay in-flight. “Cross Poison, one more time!” Gladion called out, but Vikavolt had already zoomed forth, following Moon’s subtle ‘come hither’ gesture. It swooped up and in front of Gladion’s Crobat. Vikavolt fired off an Electroweb, and -  
  
“Wait, no - dodge!” Gladion shouted. Crobat, already halfway through summoning another gout of poison, paused in confusion before listening to its Trainer and dropping without a second thought. Crobat collapsed its wings and fell beneath Vikavolt, but Moon knew Gladion’s battle style better than perhaps even he did. With expert timing, she motioned to her Vikavolt, who repositioned and shot a _second_ Electroweb at Crobat’s back, ensnaring the Bat Pokémon’s wings by trapping them to its body. Crobat crashed to the ground.  
  
“Use Steel Wing to break out of the binding!” Gladion commanded.

Another Thunderbolt struck as Crobat struggled to sharpen its wings inside the sticky cocoon.

“Crobat is unable to battle!” the referee declared. “The first point goes to the Champion!”

“Return.” Gladion gave a soft smile to the Pokéball. “You did well out there.” Gladion raised his gaze and stared into Moon’s eyes. She stared back, unblinking, her Vikavolt humming in midair next to her. The low drone echoed around the cavernous arena with an eerie hum, setting Gladion’s teeth on edge. His gaze hardened. Well, if she wasn’t going to go easy on him, he wouldn’t go easy on _her_.

“Lucario! Come on out!” Gladion said, unhooking Lucario’s Pokéball from its holster and tossing it into the sky. Lucario landed with a sharp, eager cry in front of him, a wide grin breaking out over its face when its eyes landed on Moon and her Vikavolt. Moon grinned back, all teeth. With a happy bark, Lucario turned back to Gladion with determination in its eyes. It had always loved training with Moon and her Pokémon, but now came the time for Lucario to ramp up the intensity.

“That’s right,” Gladion confirmed with a nod. “Today’s the day we beat her! Lucario - Extreme Speed!” Lucario barked in the affirmative.

A flicker of a frown flashed across Moon’s face. Vikavolt flew in front of its Trainer to intercept the hit, whirring its wings to whip up a Bug Buzz, the heady droning exponentially increasing in volume.

It was not meant to be. With extreme prejudice, Gladion’s Lucario slammed into Moon’s Vikavolt, tackling the Stag Beetle Pokémon out of the air and into the ground. Rapid-fire punches and kicks and body-slams assaulted the Pokémon, weakening the Pokémon just enough and - it fainted. Lucario crowed in triumph, taking a few steps back to catch its breath. It panted with exhilaration.

The call came. “Vikavolt is unable to battle! The second point goes to the Challenger!”

Moon’s eyes narrowed. Gladion smirked at her.

Lucario paced back and forth before Gladion, happily yipping at Moon. Gladion shot his Pokémon a warm smile. _We’ve got this_.

Moon tossed a Dusk Ball into the air, and her Palossand burst into the arena, plopping down onto the floor with a slam hard enough to crack the glass atop the steel. Lucario growled, crossing its arms in front of its chest as it whirled on its feet to assume a proper stance. Palossand roared, waving the sand-towers it used as arms. Particles flew off of its body and into the air, and a split second later, the clear air of the battlefield had been replaced by a raging sandstorm.

“Flash Cannon!”

Moon threw an arm over her eyes as Lucario ran forward, cutting through the storm. As it ran, the Pokémon charged up its Flash Cannon, storing the bright white power in its hands before firing off a solid beam of light. A direct hit landed on Moon’s Palossand, blowing a hole through its granulated body and forcing the Pokémon back by several feet. Palossand warbled in pain at the initial hit, and its towers waved in agony as the sand realigned to reconstruct its body.

Two firm stomps echoed through the wind, and Gladion frowned.

The earth began to shake.

“Dodge!” Gladion commanded, but the remnants of Palossand’s sandy body that had settled on the glass floor had already opened up. Red hellfire spewed from the cavern, swallowing Gladion’s Lucario whole with chunks of rock-hard sand before it could even begin to run. The Aura Pokémon yipped in pain as it was tossed out of the entombment, rolling rough against the ground. “On your feet!” Gladion encouraged, eyes going wide. He couldn’t see Moon, but Gladion knew that the Champion had to be smiling. “Flash Cannon, again!”

Lucario staggered to its feet, chest heaving as it sucked in breath before dropping to a knee with a terrible cough. Gladion winced - the sandstorm stung him, too, irritating his eyes. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had sand in his ears for the next few days. “Come on,” he encouraged, low and steady. Lucario looked over its shoulder and nodded, eyes hardening. Energy gathered in its arms, hidden by the bulk of the Pokémon’s body.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

“Lucario! You gotta move!”

Lucario leapt to the side in the sandstorm, firing off the Flash Cannon at the same moment. A terrible scream followed, a ghostly cry of pain that had Gladion’s teeth aching. The entire arena darkened as the sandstorm increased in velocity, swirling faster and faster. The sand condensed, and Gladion lifted his hand to shield his eyes. His mouth dropped open in a surprised shout as a sphere of darkness emerged from the swirling grains, heading right for his Pokémon.

“Lucar -!” Gladion tried in vain.

The Aura Pokémon went down with a pained cry.

“Lucario is unable to battle!” Gladion grit his teeth, a low growl leaving him as he recalled his Pokémon. “A point to the Champion!”

The sand flowed back into Moon’s Palossand, swirling around its body and replenishing its vitality. Moon grinned at him through the diminishing grains, a low swirl of sand continuing to mill about a foot off of the ground.

A dark cloud burst out of his next Pokéball, revealing Gladion’s Weavile. The order was simple, and effective. “End them.”

Weavile cackled as it landed in the arena, its claws glistening in the light. It ran forward in a blitz, claws extending from its paws and coating themselves in dark energy. The Razor Claw-boosted attack struck against the bulk of Palossand’s body. Even _with_ the healing power of Shore Up, the Sand Castle Pokémon crumbled to dust in a dead faint. Moon closed her eyes and sighed, recalling her Pokémon. She rubbed her cheek against the Pokéball in comforting consolation, physically assuring the Sand Castle Pokémon it did well.

Moon’s glowing eyes snapped open, and she threw out her third Pokémon.

_Don’t pretend to be angry. You enjoy this just as much as I do_ , Gladion thought, mouth twisting up into a frown as he saw the pursed look on his girlfriend’s face.

Her Sandslash landed on the ground and cracked its neck, sharpening its claws as it looked back at Moon. She smiled down at her Pokémon, and it gave a happy trill in reply. Sandslash had always been one of Moon’s gentler Pokémon, but could absolutely get rough if needed. Gladion would make that cruelty a necessity.

“Again,” he ordered.

Weavile leapt through the air, and Sandslash snapped its head up, jumping to the side and narrowly missing the Night Slash. “Keep going,” Gladion instructed, letting his stern voice flow out over the battlefield. “Cut her down to size.” Moon giggled behind her hand, before slashing it through the air, her first obvious signal.

Sandslash leapt up into the air, swinging its body to counter another Night Slash with an Iron Tail. The two attacks connected, and a cloud of smoke exploded from the impact. Both Pokémon landed on the ground, a good ways apart from one another. Weavile trilled a challenge.

Gladion met Moon’s eyes. She grinned at him, and sliced her hand through the air again, just as confident as a Champion should be. “Counter with Brick Break!” Gladion shouted, and a sick sense of vindication settled in his stomach as Moon’s eyes widened with shock.

Her Sandslash’s eyes widened in turn, and it tucked itself into its shell, sliding forward on its stomach on the smooth glass of the arena floor, and thusly right under Weavile’s jumping attack. Gladion gave a firm nod when his Weavile looked back at him with an impatient growl. _Just a matter of time_. Sensing the opportunity, Moon’s Sandslash reversed its momentum and leapt into the air, twirling on its shell to connect with a firm Iron Tail across Weavile’s chest, knocking the Sharp Claw Pokémon away. Weavile flew back, skidding across the glass floor with a pained grunt. When it finally gathered itself, Weavile balanced itself on three legs in a racer’s ready position. It glared up from under its crown of feathers at Sandslash, awaiting its Trainers’ orders.

“Now!” Gladion cried, as he saw Moon slice her hand a third time. Her face was set with hard determination, silently willing on her Sandslash.

Weavile burst forth, claws glowing with the energy of another Brick Break. Sandslash cried out in response, its tail hardening with supernatural power as it steeled its body for impact. Weavile’s claws and Sandslash’s tail connected with an explosion that rocked the arena, popping Gladion’s ears. When the ringing finally stopped and the smoke cleared, only the referee’s voice could be heard.

“Sandslash and Weavile are unable to battle! A point to both Champion and challenger!”

Moon didn’t hesitate, whipping out her fourth Pokéball after recalling her Sandslash. Gladion mirrored her every movement, calling upon his Venusaur. It had been a gift from Lillie from her travels in Kanto as a baby Bulbasaur many many moons ago. Moon had been utterly enamored with the starter Pokémon as soon as she laid eyes on it, cooing over it and babying it even more than she did her own precious Mareanie. Gladion’s mouth quirked up into a smile. She’d always loved Poison Types.

She’d. . . Always loved. . . Poison Types. . .

_Shit_.

Moon cackled, throwing her head back and letting her body rock with her peals of silent laughter. Her Salazzle flicked its tongue into the still air, smoking curling off of its scales. Gladion grimaced upon seeing the markings littered across Salazzle’s back. It stalked around his Venusaur’s head, hissing out mocking laughter. Gladion’s Pokémon returned the challenge with a mighty roar, and reared back on his hind legs to stomp his front pair on the floor. “Easy, boy,” Gladion cautioned, laying a hand on one of Venusaur’s tree-trunk-like hind legs. “That’s one of Plumeria’s.” Gladion narrowed his eyes at Moon. “It’s got Corrosion, doesn’t it?”

She smirked at him.

“Earthquake.”

She mouthed ‘bastard’ at him.

The ground rumbled and shook, cracks appearing in the foundation of the glass floor. Gladion would’ve felt bad that he was costing the League money, but at the same time, he was a tad preoccupied with watching Moon’s Salazzle jump up and through the rocks caused by Venusaur’s Earthquake. Several stone shards slammed into the Pokémon, but when it landed back on solid ground, its footing was wobbly at best and a collapse at worst.

“Sludge Bomb,” Gladion called, at the exact same time as Moon motioned for Flamethrower. The blob of poison slammed into the flickering flames, creating a cascade of ooze and acrid smoke that spread across the battlefield. Gladion pulled up the collar of his jacket to stifle his coughing and regain his breath, but Moon showed no sign of similar adverse effects. Instead, she beckoned her Salazzle forward, and the Pokémon fell onto four legs and sprayed its own gout of poison. Venusaur roared in pain, vines coming up from the base of its flower to swipe at its corroded eyes. Gladion kept his voice low as he comforted his Pokémon through his coughing, his eyes never leaving Moon’s weakened Salazzle. They were close. He could feel it. “Remember, you don’t have to see her to hit her.” He raised his voice, calling clear over Salazzle’s manic hissing. “Earthquake!”

It didn’t take a genius to predict the referee’s verdict. “Salazzle is unable to battle! A point to the challenger!”

Moon smiled serenely at him.

A broken howl echoed throughout Lanakila, sending a shiver down Gladion’s spine. Moon’s hulking Midnight Lycanroc stalked out of the smoke, dragging its fists on the shattered ground. It reared back on its hind legs, howling its deadly song and calling for more and more bodies. It was the twin brother to Gladion’s own Midnight Lycanroc, and it was as every bit as vicious as the rumors suggested. Moon loved the thing to pieces. She swayed in place, hands coming up to her cheek. Gladion couldn’t help but grin. She loved Pokémon, battles, and despite her bloodlust, looked so serene as she danc -

Dread flooded Gladion’s core as Moon crossed her arms at the wrist in front of her face. His stomach fell out of his torso, replaced by sheer cold terror as glowing energy, pure _power_ , surrounded Moon and her Pokémon. She dropped her arms to her waist, before shoving them out in front of her chest, crossed the wrist once more. She brought them up over her head, still in the x, before holding her arms on either side of her face as if she was lifting dumbbells. Moon then spun on her heel and dropped into a lunge position, her arms still held out.

She looked right into his eyes and _smiled_ as her Lycanroc performed the ultimate Rock-Type Z-Move: _Continental Crush_. Orange-gold power surrounded her Pokémon as it leapt into the air, dirt and dust and the remnants of the previous altercations all amassing underneath the Wolf Pokémon in a melting pot of broken floor and sharp stone edges. With a howl that would send a Gourgeist fleeing for its life, Lycanroc dropped the huge boulder atop Venusaur, the mass too wide to even consider attempting to dodge.

When the dust settled, the referee’s call took none by surprise. “Venusaur is unable to battle! The point goes to the Champion!”

His Umbreon took to the field next, and Gladion took a deep breath. Whatever Moon was planning, she must’ve been supremely confident to use her Z-Move when she did. Gladion dragged a hand over his face, running his fingers along his skin to calm himself. His Umbreon hummed and rubbed itself against his legs, and Gladion smiled down at it before nodding to the field. Umbreon gave him a firm nod and stalked out onto the -quite frankly- _ruined_ turf. Moon’s Lycanroc howled in acknowledgement, and the hairs on Gladion’s neck stood on end. Umbreon barked back, a low growl emanating from its chest.

“Dark Pulse,” Gladion ordered. Moon made a splashing movement.

A wave of Toxic crashed into the pools of Dark Pulse, and Lycanroc ran forward, following Moon’s quick animations. One, two, three, four, came the Fire Punches, countered each time by Umbreon’s Iron Tail.

The two Pokémon separated, gasping with exertion. Lycanroc’s eyes glowed red, the challenge almost too much for its body to contain. Umbreon sucked in air in a similar manner, more subdued and calculating, eyes alert and ready to strike at the call from its Trainer.

Moon nodded, and Lycanroc roared, falling back and spreading its arms as it screamed at the heavens. The rocks Umbreon rested on shifted, sharp Stone Edges vaulting out of the ground to entomb the Moonlight Pokémon within. An almost painful amount of time later, the slabs of rock slid off of Gladion’s Umbreon, dropping back down and into the earth, one by one by one.

As the slabs fell, so did the darkness. Shadows pulled themselves toward the structure, and when the final boulder rolled away, Umbreon sprung into the air, dark shades curled around its entire body. With a sharp scream, Umbreon released the Shadow Ball, sending the orb of pure pain right into the Lycanroc’s face.

Lycanroc fell onto its back, wheezing. A claw came up, sparks of fire curling around the fist as it attempted to bat away Gladion’s Umbreon, which had landed solidly on its chest after firing off the Shadow Ball.

“Iron Tail,” Gladion ordered, and it was over.

“Lycanroc is unable to battle! A point to the challenger!”

“I would like to switch,” Gladion interrupted, calling his Pokémon back into its Heal Ball in a beam of red light. Moon blinked at him, before shrugging and nodding. She reached into her pocket, but Gladion had already called out his ace, Silvally.

“The challenger is invoking his right to switch! The first switch has occurred!”

“You know what to do,” Gladion encouraged. Silvally nickered in response, butting its head against Gladion’s shoulder. He chuckled and ran a hand over his Pokémon’s feathers, ignoring the fresh tear in his coat. “We’ve got this. If we can take out her Decidueye in one hit, we’ve got the Championship in the bag.” Gladion grinned and turned to Moon, pointing his Silvally along to direct its attack at her Pokémon. “Let’s do this! Silvally, Multi-Attack!”

Silvally _roared_ , the loudest yet on the battlefield, and charged Moon. It’s Fire Memory worked in overdrive, heating up the Pokémon from the inside out. Flames ensconced the Pokémon, swirling in a double helix around its torso as it charged up power. Silvally’s talons shone cherry red as the heat seared the steel, and Silvally arced out a paw, fire spewing from its maw, ready to slice Moon’s Decidueye in half once she sent it out.

But that didn’t happen.

“What.”

“Mimikyu!”

Gladion’s brain short-circuited, and he fell to his knees. Moon’s Mimikyu trilled happily from where it sat, unharmed on the ground. The only proof of Silvally’s Multi-Attack even _hitting_ the Disguise Pokémon was indeed, its busted Disguise. “I - you -” Gladion stammered, hands coming up to clutch at his head. _She’d changed her lineup with more than just the Salazzle_!

Moon looked down at her Pokémon, and they nodded in unison. Mimikyu’s broken Disguise bobbed along like the world’s worst pinata. It cried in utter joy before slithering forward and up Silvally’s body, hanging on to the Synthetic Pokémon with its internal claws before the larger beast could shake it off.

And then Mimikyu began to Play Rough.

Silvally screamed in agony as Mimikyu battered it, landing hit after countless hit. The barrage eventually culminated in Mimikyu simply picking up the Synthetic Pokémon and tossing it clear across the field with its shade-based appendages. Mimikyu stood tall atop a pile of rubble, crowing into the air. Moon smiled down at Gladion.

Silvally struggled to a knee, and fell back down.

Mimikyu hopped down and off of the rubble, the pink gem in its claws dissipating into the air. It cooed as it slithered up to Moon and up her shoulder, rubbing its body against her cheek. Moon gave a silent giggle and rubbed her Mimikyu’s face(?), showering it in adoration.

“Silvally is unable to battle! A point to the Champion!”

Gladion struggled to his feet, pulling out Umbreon’s Pokéball. It was almost a forgone conclusion, but he had to at least _try_. “Iron Tai -” he began to instruct as his Umbreon fell gracefully to the forefront of the battle, but Gladion was destined to be cut off. Not only did Mimikyu have Type Advantage - it was also _faster_. The pink glow faded around the Pokémon, the dying signs of a Fairy Gem used and discarded, as it surrounded Gladion’s Umbreon and ragdolled it for the world to see.

Umbreon fainted.

“Umbreon is unable to battle! The Champion wins!”

The next thing Gladion knew was Moon standing in front of him, holding out her hand with a smile on her face. With a gulp, Gladion took it, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He closed his eyes and recalled Umbreon to its Pokéball.

Moon tapped her fingers against his arm. _You were great_.

Gladion opened his eyes and smiled down at her, the expression tinged with bitterness, if not unshed, ashamed tears. “Not good enough to beat you.”

Moon grinned, and a mischievous glint entered her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes, either ignorant or uncaring of the cameras rolling, and placed a kiss on Gladion’s cheek. Her Mimikyu squeaked in shock and hopped off of her shoulder, upset at the sudden motion. Moon then fell back onto the flats of her feet, recalling the Disguise Pokémon back into its Dusk Ball.

_So that’s why she kept her Pokéballs in her pocket_ , Gladion thought, his conscious brain a galaxy away. The shock of the public -albeit chaste- kiss had made him forget all about the sting of defeat. _Her plan wouldn’t’ve worked otherwise_.

Gladion came crashing back down to earth as Moon tapped on his chest. Her smile shone with innocent love, and more importantly, respect. _No hard feelings_ , she signed.

“No hard feelings,” Gladion agreed, a wicked smile curving across his face. He reached an arm out, a sudden burst of bravery overtaking the usually-subdued Aether President. Gladion caught Moon around the waist, one hand coming up to thread through her hair. She grinned at him, her own lips turning up into a smile.

No words needed to be said, but were words ever needed when Moon was around?

Gladion pressed his lips to hers, the passion of battle bleeding into the passion of love. Moon threw her arms around his neck, eagerly returning the kiss, shedding the harsh emotions of battle and the stress of hiding their relationship, replacing it instead with the tenderness that could only come after the ferocity of a thousand battles fought side-by-side.

When Moon finally pulled away, her smile was freer than Gladion ever remembered. “Pancakes?” she mouthed, winking.

He grinned down at her, a flush coming up his neck as he realized just exactly what he’d done. But that could be reserved for future Gladion. “Nah. Malasadas. For the Champ.” He winked down at her in turn, if only to delay the revelation that Hau would most definitely be crashing their victory lunch to beg for details.

Oh, by the Tapus. Gladion would have to explain this to Lillie, too.

He stifled a groan by ducking his head into Moon’s hair, and she giggled against his chest, pulling him tighter into the embrace.

_I’m here_ , her touch said. _We’ll handle this. Together_.

Together sounded pretty damned good to him.


	4. Day 4: Po Town - Danger/Deception

Moon tilts her head back and stares up at Gladion from under her bangs, unblinking. He is focused, almost unhinged, the fire in his eyes manic instead of determined. He looks like his mother.

Moon cocks her head to the side and he pushes her back into position, looping the bandage across her shoulder to tie down the gauze. His hands are shaking, Moon realizes, as he grabs her hair in a trembling grip. Is it supposed to be stern?

“Don’t _ever_ do that again,” he had whispered when she had come to. She had not understood his anger, but now she realizes it comes from a place of concern. People are funny like that. Like Professor Kukui, and Lillie, and Hau. They always think she is helpless. Until she proves them wrong.

A flicker of irritation sparks in Moon’s chest before vanishing.

Gladion does not speak as he works, winding and wrapping. Moon feels no discomfort, so she does not interrupt.

When he is finished, Gladion leans back and presses his hands against the bandages. They are still shaking. “Done.”

She turns around and stares at him, her smile still plastered on her face. It is always real with him. Moon tilts her head to the left. Moon keeps her gaze on Gladion, and he looks to the floor. The carpet is old and worn, and Silvally’s tracks marr the floor with rips and tears. Moon looks at the walls of the tiny hotel room next. No posters, no pictures. No personality.

What a funny thing, personality. Gladion has a lot of it, no matter how much he tries to hide it from her. It comes out when he is with Lillie and smiling, when he is -oh, what _was_ the word, oh yes, _frowning_ \- with Hau. It comes out when he speaks in her defense.

Yes, that was what he did. He had shoved her away from the rampaging Celesteela, and the Flash Cannon that had followed.

_Are you hurt_.

Gladion looks up as she waves in front of his face. She knows he has not heard her question. No one _ever_ hears her questions.

Smiling, Moon points at her bandaged shoulder.

He misinterprets her. “You’re welcome.” How endearing. He cares for her.

She points at him. Gladion blinks, before shaking his head. “Nah, I’m fine.”

Moon pats a fresh tear in his jacket.

“Silvally,” he defends. Moon nods. Babies are always aggressive.

He stares at her. Moon stares back. Gladion breaks first, curling in on himself. He draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around the bones, setting his chin on them. He smells like blood. Perhaps it is hers.

Gladion is very pointy, Moon thinks. Like a Maractus, but more defensive. A Shaymin, then.

He sets his jaw, and Moon relaxes her posture. Set jaw means he wants to say something serious. So Moon holds her hands out. Gladion blinks at her, and Moon keeps smiling.

Eventually, he takes her hands, just as she knew he would.

“You . . .”

Moon waits. Gladion sighs. Interesting things, sighs, Moon thinks. She wonders what it would be like to sigh, or even to sing.

“You scared me.”

Moon blinks and cocks her head to the right. Gladion’s gaze hardens. “Fighting Ultra Beasts is dangerous,” he begins, and Moon nods. She knows that already. It is her job. She is very confused. “I don’t want you going out there alone any more,” he continues. Moon’s smile cracks.

_I do not understand_.

He sees it in her face, and Moon smiles again. Gladion takes a deep breath. It is different than a sigh. But he understands her, and that makes it okay.

“I’ve lost a lot of family, Moon.”

Moon dislikes it when her heart itches. It feels _wrong_ , to have that muscle pump incorrectly, to flicker and fade. Moon has traced a pattern. The itching comes when people she likes say things she does not like. She does not like this topic.

Gladion squeezes her hands, and Moon refocuses, staring into his eyes. He is staring at their hands instead. Moon looks down. Hers are covered in old scars and burns from her babies. Mareanie had been a tough little thing when it was teething. Gladion rubs his thumb over a discolored patch, and Moon blinks at him. His hands are very smooth, and very pale.

“I’ve lost so many people who are important to me,” Gladion says, and Moon belatedly realizes he is failing at holding back tears. Unbidden, she reaches forward and wipes his cheeks dry. It seems right to do so, and he smiles at her.

No. Moon knows smiles. That was a grimace.

Moon holds his hands again, images of an old blond man in a sunhat flashing in her mind. He always seems lost as well.

“I don’t want to lose you too,” he whispers, the shaking growing worse. Moon grips his hands harder.

_I am here_ , her touch says, because she can not say it herself.

_Do you want to come with me_?

“I know you can’t just _stop_ hunting UB’s,” Gladion almost-complains, throwing his head back against the wall. He looks down at her, all tears finished. Determination shines from his eyes instead. They look like pale limes, Moon thinks. Or maybe peridot. “So I’m coming with you.”

_How wonderful_! Moon beams at him.

“Someone’s got to keep you safe,” Gladion says.

_I keep myself safe_.

Moon realizes he is teasing. She grins at him, and brings their hands up. They are intertwined. She likes that. She trusts him.

“Selene,” she mouths. She trusts him. Gladion nods, before catching himself.

“What?”

“Selene,” Moon repeats, slower.

“Selene,” Gladion repeats, just as slow. He is confused. That is okay. Gladion’s eyes widen, and she smiles. “I - that’s your name, isn’t it?” Selene nods at him. His brows furrow. She wonders if it is in anger. “You’ve been using a fake name?” Gladion sounds. . . hurt.

Selene cocks her head. She did not choose to be called Moon.

Gladion refocuses on her, eyes narrowing. Then, he softens. “You must keep that pretty private, huh. Always just going by what people call you, insteading of. . . correcting. . . anyone. . .” Gladion trails off, his mouth opening in shock. “You’ve never corrected anyone.”

Selene grins at him. She enjoys this playful side of him.

Gladion smirks back, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Selene has never seen that before. “I’m the only one who knows your name.” He looks very giddy, now. Selene quite likes him like this, especially when he clutches her hands so tight. “When we’re together, I’ll call you Selene.”


End file.
